


The Worst Kind of Nightmares

by llamasandpixiedust



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust
Summary: This does feature an anxiety attack, so please be wary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This does feature an anxiety attack, so please be wary.

Jack woke up gasping, he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. With shaking hands he opened the medicine cabinet counting out the little white pills in his hand. The rushing in his ears was starting to subside, when he heard it, "Sweetheart are you okay?"

It was the smooth Southern accent that did it. The dam broke and Jack's gasping turned to wracking sobs. Bitty ran to his side shushing him. "Jack! Honey whats wrong? C'mere sweetheart, I've got you. You're okay." As Jack settled into the smaller man he started to calm down and the sobs became whimpers. "Baby, can you tell me what happened? Bitty asked gathering all of the pills that hadn't fallen on the floor back into their bottle. 

Jack nodded against his chest. Shakily he started to explain, "I... I saw all the... the way things could have been."

"What do you mean Sweetheart?"

"I didn't kiss you at graduation, and I was so lonely here. You found a guy that made you smile, and you wouldn't talk to me. I tried to tell you that we were supposed to be together, and you laughed at me, because why would you want to be with someone that treated you so poorly." Jack started crying a little harder as he curled deeper into Bitty's chest.

Bitty pulled back and held Jack's face, lovingly stroking his finger over his cheekbones. "Oh no Honey, it's okay I'm here now. You're stuck with me too. You are never ever getting rid of me as long as you want me around. You did hurt me when we first met, but you made up for it, and now you treat me better than anyone ever has. Jack Zimmermann I love you more than anything.

Now why were you in here with a handful of your pills?" Bitty asked the concern back on his face.

Jack sighed, "I wasn't going to take any. I just was counting them, because I thought maybe I took too many and I had hallucinated it all. Had hallucinated us."

"I promise that these last eight months have been very very real. I can also promise that unless you tell me to go away I'm always going to be yours. Now, let's go back to bed and I can show you something there is no way your could have dreamed up on your own."

Jack smiled as he was lead back to bed. Bitty couldn't erase his anxiety and doubts, but he could prove that Jack never had to face them alone again. That night Jack fell asleep dreaming of wedding pies and a smiling Southern boy with Jack's ring on his finger.


End file.
